


¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?

by Beatha23



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Carl Grimes, Sad Carl Grimes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: Pensamientos de Carl después de ser atacada la prisión.





	¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?

**Author's Note:**

> NA: Hace tiempo tuve esta pequeñísima idea y no pude dejarla pasar. Además, es la primera vez que escribo algo de TWD. No es mucho pero espero que les guste.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Walking Dead no me pertenecen sino a Robert Kirkman.

Cuando Carl Grimes tenía seis años de edad, su maestra de primaria la señorita Parker le había preguntado a la clase que qué querían ser de grandes. Ella le dio a cada niño una hoja en blanco y crayones.

—Niños hoy quiero que cada uno de ustedes haga un dibujo de lo qué quieren ser de grandes. Tómense su tiempo y luego cada uno pasara al frente a mostrar su dibujo, y decir por qué quieren ser lo que eligieron —al terminar de explicar la joven maestra se dirigió a su escritorio para así empezar a calificar otras pruebas de alumnos de quinto grado, los cuales entrarían en el transcurso de la tarde. Solo desearía que esos chicos fueran tan tranquilos como los niños que en ese momento dibujaban en silencio sin hacer tanto desorden. Bueno, nunca se puede tener todo ¿no?

Carl comenzó dibujando lo que parecía un muñeco, bueno parecía más un palo con brazos y piernas, pero él sabía que ese muñeco no era nadie más que su héroe personal, su papá.

El pequeño Grimes siguió afinando algunos detalles de su obra maestra. Pasados treinta minutos, ya todos los niños habían terminado su dibujo, y así fue como uno a uno fue pasando al frente de la clase para explicar.

El primero en exponer su dibujo fue John, mostrando lo que parecía ser un palo con capa. Después de explicar se supo que era Batman. El siguiente fue Mateo, él quería ser como su tío Adam, cuando se le preguntó el por qué su respuesta fue simple —Porque tiene mucha plata.

_Vaya, desde pequeño y ya con ansias de ambición_. Pensó la señorita Parker.

—Bueno, gracias Mateo por compartir tu sueño con nosotros y de todo corazón espero que lo logres. Ahora vamos con Vanessa.

Bueno, ella no se quedó atrás con su sueño —Yo quiero ser una princesa para así poder tener muchos vestidos y poder besar a un chico lindo —De fondo se escucharon algunos iiiiuuu y una que otra arcada de los niños al imaginarse escena tan atroz. La maestra solo podía reírse de la inocencia de los pequeños. Al cabo de un rato fue el turno de Carl.

—De grande yo quiero ser como mi papá —Aunque la maestra ya sabía a qué se dedicaba Rick Grimes, ella quiso que el niño participará un poco más.

—Y dimos Carl, ¿qué hace tu papá para que quieras ser como él?

—Mi papá es un héroe, no de los de la televisión, uno real. El salva a las personas que necesitan ayuda, y aunque no tenga súper poderes siempre hace el bien y lo correcto —La maestra se impresionó de como un niño de seis años prefería ser como su padre y no como los demás niños que eligieron cosas como Batman, Superman, el tío millonario que no hace nada o él más elocuente, creador de dulces.

—Bueno, eso es más de una buena razón. Quiero felicitarlos niños, hicieron un gran trabajo el día de hoy.

 

_******TWD****** _

 

Cuando Carl tenía seis años se le preguntó qué quería ser de grande y el respondió que su padre. Ahora mismo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la casa que les servirá de refugio temporal, observa a su padre dormir en el largo sofá, con su cara amoratada, y lo último que quisiera ser en ese momento es su padre.

El no puedo salvar a mamá cuando ella necesito su ayuda, el no tuvo que dispararle para que no fuese un caminante más.

El dejó ir al gobernador y Merle murió, Andrea también y Hershel. Su padre pudo ahorrarse todas esas muertes, si hubiese tan solo hubiese matado al gobernador cuando pudo, ellos, sus amigos, su gente todavía estarían vivos y aún tendrían un lugar donde refugiarse.

No, el ya no quiere ser como su padre. Las cosas son diferentes ahora, ya no hay tiempo para llorar o ser débil, tienes que luchar y matar si puedes, ya que si no lo haces tal vez mañana te arrepentirás.

Si le preguntarán qué quiere ser de grande, diría que ese niño de hace años, el cual creía que su padre podía terminar el día siendo un héroe y poder salvar a todos sin importar quienes fueran sus rivales ya que ese es el trabajo de todo héroe, pero el ya no tiene seis años y el mundo ha cambiado. Ya nada es lo mismo ni lo volverá a ser.

****

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
